The present invention relates to a bending machine for the production of rectangular sheet metal panels from flat metal sheets.
A bending machine for the production of rectangular sheet metal panels with beaded edges used in the manufacture of casings for electrical household appliances, metal furniture, shelving, etc., which displays a pair of opposing blades each fixed to an arm of a support in the form of the letter C which traverses vertically so that said blades intercept alternately the side to be bent upward or downward of a metal sheet which is retained between a fixed counterblade and a blank holder is known. This known blank holder raises and lowers onto the metal sheet to retain each time the metal sheet along the edge to be folded.
In the production of boxed panels having the edges folded toward the inside of the panel, it is necessary that the blank holder adjust its lateral extension on the basis of the length of the long side of the panel, there being also provided the capability of expanding or contracting the blank holder laterally to allow its ends to be introduced under the edges of the sheet and then to withdraw therefrom at the beginning and at the end respectively of the bending operation of a long side of the sheet.